1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cyclohepta[b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to methods for using said derivatives, and to therapeutically acceptable salts and compositions of said derivatives.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel 4,7-dihydro-4,7-dioxo-1H-cyclohepta[b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid derivatives possessing valuable pharmacologic properties. These derivatives are useful for preventing or treating allergic conditions in a mammal at dosages which do not elicit undesirable side effects. The combination of these attributes render the cyclohepta[b]pyridine-2-carboxylic acid derivatives of the invention therapeutically useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of reports dealing with cyclohepta[b]pyridine derivatives are available. For instance, derivatives of 4,6-dihydroxy-7-oxo-7H-cyclohepta[b]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid are reported by R. Slack and C. F. Attridge, Chemistry and Industry, 471 (1952) and K. Yarmane, Nippon Kageku Zasshi, 81, 295 (1960) see Chem. Abstr., 56, 448e (1962).
The compounds of the present invention are distinguished from the prior art compounds by the nature of the substituents on the cyclohepta[b]pyridine nucleus and by their pharmacologic properties. More specifically, the novel compounds of this invention are distinguished from the prior art compounds by having a carboxylic acid or ester group at position 2 of the cyclohepta[b]pyridine nucleus.